Unseen Spirits
by Jasmine Syms
Summary: The Guardians have one enemy who has gone completely unnoticed for years, remaining as unseen to them as he is to children, but when he climbs to power they need the help of the spirit who has spent her whole life fighting him and has learned a few things about him. He's different from Pitch, he wants nothing more than to kill the children of the world. His name- Grim Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for clicking on my story. I really hope you enjoy it. I've only seen the movie once but I tried to google information about it afterwards just to make sure things were accurate, but let me know if I made any mistakes. I wrote this for fun and it probably stinks, but for some reason I posted it anyway. Thank you, and please review it once you are done. I love getting any kind of feedback.**

**I am afraid I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters, so let's start the show.**

"North?" Jack called. He was the first to arrive when the aurora borealis was signalled. North wasn't waiting where they usually met. After much searching in the workshop he was able to find him.  
"Hey North," He nudged him to get his attention. "You gonna tell me why you called us here?"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I didn't do any calling."  
"The lights are up. Who else could have done it? You didn't let one of your elves in there, did you?" He leaned on his staff.  
"No, no, the only other possibility is-" He paused. "I haven't seen it happen before but if Man in Moon has something to say when we aren't already meeting, he can make it happen. We should probably get out there." He led Jack back to where he was, with the other guardians waiting.  
"Why'd you call this time?" Bunny crossed his arms. "Why do you always call before Easter? Is this going to be a yearly thing?"  
"Relax, Bunny, you still have a whole two weeks this time. Besides, I did not call this meeting. It was Man in Moon."  
The guardians all looked up at the full moon through a large skylight as it shone down upon them. The moon shined on the floor, where a circle around the letter "G" sat. The circle opened up and a crystal rose from underneath.  
"Oh, not this again." Bunny rolled his eyes. "It hasn't been a year since it picked Jack. Can you believe this? This has to be a mist-."  
"Manny doesn't make mistakes." North interrupted.  
The crystal showed a girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes wearing a tank top and cargo pants.  
"You sure North? I've never seen this girl in all my time being a spirit."  
"Neither have I." North put in. Sandy had a question mark over his head.  
"How are we supposed to find her if we've never seen the girl?" Jack asked.  
"More importantly, why do we need another guardian?" Tooth questioned. They turned to her. "When it chose Jack it was because of Pitch. If Man in Moon thinks we need yet another guardian now, how bad would what's coming be?"  
They all started talking at once, more to themselves than anyone else, and pacing away from each other. One by one they hit a clear wall that wasn't there before. When they looked again, they could see gold lines pulsing through the dome-shaped structure.  
"Turn around" chimed a voice from the center of the dome. They turned to see the girl from the crystal. She released the force-field-like dome and clapped once.  
"Well, now that we have that straightened out-"  
"How come we couldn't see you?" Jack asked.  
"Alright, fine. Start with the predictable question. Now, I have been actually asking the moon that for centuries. Never got a proper answer. Spirits can see other spirits, that's usually the way with it, but no one saw me. I tried to get your attention before with the force field trick, but you just walked into an invisible wall and thought nothing of it. Guess it only works when the big guy needs you to do something for him."  
"But why specifically you?"  
"Like I said, that's a question for the moon. But, if I had to guess, I'd say it's because I'm not supposed to be believed in." She walked around the room and leaned on the wall. "You see, if you ask me, I would be the true 'guardian.' I find kids in actual danger and save them."  
"Hey, we saved some kids last year!" Bunny interjected.  
"From nightmares, Bunny. Sure, it would have turned into something worse,and I always keep an eye on you guys, I was about to go help you out, but it wasn't life-threatening. I deal with kids about to die."  
"Are you saying what we did wasn't as important-"  
"Calm down, Bunny." Toothiana put a hand on his shoupder before turning to the girl. "Do you have a name?"  
"Not really. You guys should call me Angel, because then I'd be the guardian Angel. Get it?" She chuckled. "Alright, that was pretty stupid, so I'll just tell you what the moon called me. The Watcher. I thought it was pretty lame, and nowadays it is taken to mean some sort of British librarian meant to guide those chosen to kill the undead, but I digress." She focused on Jack. "Hey, I always loved your staff. It's pretty cool. Do you think sometime I could see it?"  
Jack pulled his staff closer to him protectively and glared at Watcher.  
"Let's stay on topic." Tooth broke the silence. "Why were you chosen now?"  
"Some other guy you can't see yet, been trying to kill kids for a while now. Name's Grim Reaper. Honestly it's about time you guys were told about this. Guy's been getting stronger since last year, few months after you got rid of Pitch. Been trying to kill at least ten kids a day lately. I thought he would learn after a while, since I stop him each time, but now I'm starting to think he was just trying to learn more about how I fight, but of course I can't just stop going. Then he just stopped. He hasn't done anything for a week now, and I'm pretty sure he's planning something big."  
"Like what?"  
"I'll let you know. But the moon seems to think it's pretty bad. Plus I have to point to the guy before any of you will see him, so we're at a disadvantage for our first battle."  
"You said earlier we wouldn't want anyone believing you. If you save people, why-"  
"Jack, to need to believe in someone to save you, you need to believe in the thing you need saving from. You don't need kids believing in monsters." She sighed. "Anyway, now that we're all caught up, let's plan how to take down the Grim Reaper."  
As she said that the glass above their heads shattered. Watcher cocked her head and grimaced, crossing her arms after pushing herself up from the wall she was leaning on. "Well, I think we found his plan."  
"Do you see him?" Bunny asked. She got into a battle stance, but was soon knocked over. She was on the ground, then started grabbing at her throat as she was lifted from the ground. Her eyes looked at the rest of them as she choked, asking them to hurry up and attack him already.  
Slowly the villain appeared for the others, a large, dark figure. He had neither a scythe nor a skull for a face, but he did wear a lot of black. His face was pale and both his eyes and hair were black. Jack was the first to attack him, grabbing him with his staff and flinging him across the room, sending ice after him. Watcher fell to the ground and wasted no time getting back up. She charged back at Grim. He held out his hand, releasing a cloud of dark grey that reeked of death. Watcher ducked.  
"That's new." She croaked.  
"Was waiting to surprise you. Of course, I hoped it would be quick enough that you would have your face stay shocked forever."  
"It can-"  
"Kill guardians? Of course."  
"Behind me!" Watcher choked out as she got up. The rest of the guardians were quick to follow her order. Watcher put up a forcefield around all the guardians and herself. "Useless, now, am I correct?"  
"Oh yes, your forcefields still get me. I'm working on a way around that. But why don't we just chat right now?"  
"What is there to chat about?" She growled.  
"Well, I did want to exchange hateful banter and hit a nerve on a few of you, but let me come straight out and say it. North, I need your globe so I can see what lights I need to put out. You're going to let me take it because if that forcefield goes down I either kill or kidnap one of you. Simple as that."  
North pounded on the edge of the field, but Watcher wouldn't let him through. "You're no good dead."  
Bunny sighed and tapped his foot to opened a hole. One by one the guardians jumped in to escape until only Watcher was left. Bunny set the hole to close after she jumped in. She looked at the hole, then at the globe, which was being yanked out of it's post. He was a lot stronger than last time she saw him. She hesitated before lowering the forcefield to run up behind him and jump on him. She prepared to attack him with the beams of light she could conjure from her hands. He grabbed her before she could and tossed her on the ground roughly. From the ground she sent some light straight into his face, which usually could stall him for a whole minute, but now it barely had any effect on him. She got up again, using the globe to help her.  
He punched her to the ground, grabbed her by the ankles and whacked her face into the ground repeatedly. "You know, I'm not going to kill you yet. It's not dramatic enough, I need a good last line, and I want you to be there when it all ends. I want you to watch the world burn." He shoved her face into the ground one last time before tossing her in the rabbit hole face first.  
He hoped the guardians would like their present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I was bored so I wrote another chapter. Still not sure if I should continue- let me know!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters**

"Where is this girl? We need her for information on this guy." Bunny complained.  
"I hope she's alright. She wouldn't go after him, would she?" Tooth worried.  
They heard the bumping of someone falling through the hole and turned to see the bruised body of the newest addition to their team fall out of the end.  
"No." Tooth gasped. Sandy's eyes widened and an exclamation point formed over his head.  
They all ran over. Watcher managed to open her eyes and croak out "Is it over?"  
Tooth nodded. "You made it. Nobody here's going to hurt you."  
"He's so much stronger than before." She whispered. "He could have killed me. Last time I could take him easily." She sighed. "I think he's been working on this for well over a week."  
"Seems like it." Jack mumbled. "Why did you try to fight him, anyway?"  
"Wanted to see just how bad it was, just how strong he got. Plus-" she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a device with a screen showing a world map with one red light on it. "I put a tracker on the globe."  
"We can surprise him, then?" Bunny asked.  
"I think so." She began coughing until a bloody tooth fell out.  
Tooth grabbed it before it hit the ground. "He ruined your teeth! He is going to have some explaining to do."  
"Would you happen to know how to put it back?" She asked hopefully.  
"No, sorry, I just collect them, dentistry is not my division." She said as she pocketed the tooth.  
"Very well. I can't think straight at the moment, I'm going to take a nap. Oh, and North, your place looks pretty trashed. Sorry about that." She curled up and let Sandy sprinkle some dream sand over her head. When she opened her eyes hours later, only one guardian was still with her. Jack.  
"Hey," she sat up, wincing a little as she did so. "Why are you still here? You can go hang our with them if you want."  
"Them? Nah, they're no fun. You, you're the new guy around here. You've got stories to tell that I haven't heard. There's that one where you went after that guy today, that was pretty cool."  
"Jack, you really don't have to-"  
"I'm not lying. You have hundreds of years of things to tell. And you know how irritating the kangaroo is? Tells the same story every time about some blizzard I caused before Easter."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"Plus, you know, I've been there. Going a couple hundred years without anyone talking to me."  
She chuckled. "I talked to you, you just didn't listen. I remember the first time I saw you, and you were running around asking if anyone could hear you. I thought you would be able to see me, because we were in the same situation, but that didn't work. I hung out with you. Quite often, really, anytime I wasn't doing work. Saw bits and pieces of that whole Pitch ordeal. Anyone ever tell you good job?"  
"No, now that I think of it."  
"Well then, good job." She paused. "Hey, why do you think- why am I a guardian now? Do you think he chose me because I'm important or because I can see Reaper?"  
"Maybe both. We'll find out soon."  
"What am I going to do after he's gone? If he's the reason I'm a guardian, can I go right back when we fight him? Do you think I'll just disappear when my services are no longer required?"  
"Don't worry about it. They kept me around, didn't they?"  
"But you were made to one day be believed in. In hundreds of years, I would be the one guardian with no believers. And what if we don't even make it a hundred years? How can we fight Reaper? He's so much worse than before, what if he hurts someone and it'd be my fault for letting him get away all the time when he was weaker."  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down with the guilt trip. Whatever happens, it's not your fault."  
She took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, I get it, I'm being a bit ridiculous, Jack. Doesn't mean you have to flat out lie. I mean, some things have to be my fault. I mean, look at these bruises. Can't deny that those are my fault." She cuckled, and then suddenly gasped. "No, no no no. Not now." She turned to Jack and began trying to lift herself off the ground. "I have to go."  
"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere like that. Besides, we barely talked." He grabbed her arm and she shook him off.  
"I have work to do. If a kid I am told to save dies, it's not good for any of us. Besides, I don't think this one has anything to do with Reaper, just some kid is about to slip and fall down a mountain. I just go there, nudge him back, we're all good. But I only have about a five minute's notice on these things."  
"What if we all just take the sleigh? Just in case you run into him?"  
She sighed. "Very well, just make sure it's quick."  
Jack ran to tell the others. He got North to give Watcher the snow globe and told her how to work it. She whispered coordinates to it before hurling it through the air. In a small amount of time they were all in the sleigh and through the portal. They were looking down at a gorgeous mountain top. They watched as a group of bikers turned, barely missing the hikers in front of them. One of these hikers was a young boy, who jumped back when he saw the bike coming. Unfortunately, there wasn't anywhere to jump back to. He was slipping, falling.  
Watcher lept out of the sleigh, forming a gold force field around herself, riding it closer to the boy. She stopped the force field for a moment when she neared a ledge under the boy to let him in, and reopened it above the falling child. When he hit the field it acted as a slide, he just slid to the safe ledge. Watcher let go of the force field and went back to join the others.  
"Told you, no problems. Now," She pulled out the tracker. "If that disappoints you, we could always find some excitement."  
"We don't have a plan yet, we can't just go after him now." Tooth pointed out.  
"Actually," Watcher started, "You may have to. That place with those kids, with your big battle with Pitch, that was in Burgess, right?"  
"Right. That's where Jamie is."  
"Also where Grim chose to hide out."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize for taking a while to update, if anyone is actually reading. I was just on vacation. I also apologize in general if you are still reading it by this point because wow this story is stupid what are you doing. Anyways, thanks for putting up with it. You should totally leave a review because wow I don't even know why I am even still writing in this if no one is really enjoying it.**

**Dude if I owned Rise of the Guardians it would probably not be that great of a movie so you can tell I am nowhere near owning it or its characters  
**

Everyone froze when they realized what was happening. He was planning to take Jamie as a hostage.  
Jack's voice changed, almost to a growl. "North, take your little snowglobe and get us to Burgess. Now."  
No one questioned him. The thought that they were nowhere near ready to take him on was somehow forgotten.  
North whispered the coordinates the guardians all knew by heart by that time, and hurled it into the sky, opening the portal. As soon as they were through it Jack launched himself out of the sleigh and towards Jamie's house.  
"Oi, Snowflake, you can't go in there alone!" Bunny yelled, still having some sense with him. But Jack didn't listen, only flew into Jamie's open window.  
"North, you gotta land this thing right fucking now." Watcher yelled. The Guardians weren't typically ones to allow swearing, as their jobs all revolved around children, but no one bothered to scold her. "I'll go in after him, but the two of us can't hold him off forever. Hurry." She jumped out of the sleigh and caught herself by sending a force field around her body. She walked forward as she spun the force field closer to Jamie's window and closed it just before jumping inside. She didn't land all too gracefully.  
As she lifted herself to her feet, she was staring at the large figure of Reaper, with Jack in one hand and Jamie in the other.  
"Come on, now, Reaper, this fight is just you and me, always has been. Stop bringing others into it."  
"You always think everything is about you, Watcher. It never has been. I was meant to be like this, with you here or not. You know the pain you get every time a child is in danger? It stabs you all over and it gets hard to breathe. Of course, with hundreds of years of practice, you've learned to ignore it, but it's still there. I think I was your failed prototype. Just the opposite happens to me. The pain gets worse and worse, unless I come close to ending a child's life. It would drive anyone mad, force anyone to do what I do. This is my war. Not against you, against the pain."

Jamie looked around, wondering who the man was talking to.  
Watcher rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, dramatic backstory, boohoo. Now shut up and hand them over."  
"Or I'll have to answer to you? You might have me more convinced without that black eye I gave you earlier. You look like shit, honey."  
Watcher ignored the comment. "How are you holding Jamie anyway? He didn't pass through you."  
"I had a new friend of mine give him a couple nightmares."  
"Pitch." Jack gasped.  
"Why do you think your other pals are taking so long to get in the house?" He paused and leaned forward to sneer "They got distracted."  
Jack wriggled in his grasp. "What are you doing to them?"  
Reaper shrugged. "I left that up to Pitch. But for now, we have to leave. He snapped his fingers and a dark boat appeared floating below the window. And Watcher, I should probably let you know that I made a special blade, forged in the smoke that I create, the kind that could kill you. If you follow us, both of the brats will die."

"Come on now, don't do that, if you want me out of the way kill me here and now!" Watcher yelled as she was shoved to the side by Reaper, who was exiting through the window.

"I prefer my way." He smiled before jumping into his boat and flying away with the two boys.

"Shit." She looked down at the other guardians battling hordes of nightmares. They couldn't just stop to help her.

She couldn't let him take Jack and Jamie. She went in there to save them, how could the other guardians ever trust her when she came back with neither?

She watched the boat sail away, almost disappearing into the night sky. Then suddenly the whole thing lit up bright blue.

Watcher smiled and used a force field to float herself up to where the boat was. She suspected Jack managed to hurt Reaper somehow, because he lost control over the boat. It was falling, falling. She rushed over to find Reaper frozen in a block of ice, Jack unconscious, and Jamie holding on to Jack.

She started up a force field around the three of them and let the boat fall out from under them. She slowly lowered them to the ground and let down her force field. Jack opened his eyes.

"Stay here. Look after the kid. I'll help the others. And, uh, you did good." Watcher grinned at Jack before running in the direction of the nightmares.

She hardly even got out of bed for nightmares. She was a spirit of light, after all.

She ran into the center of the nightmares, crunched into a ball and let the light burst from her body in all directions, destroying the dark horses and unfortunately knocking out the Guardians. She knew that might happen, but all the same they would be safer when they woke up as opposed to letting them fight alone. She looked at the ground, completely covered in sand. She walked along, eventually finding Pitch, knocked out as well.

"You don't seem so scary now, but I might have to make sure you don't interfere again." She placed her hands on him, attempting to destroy the dark forever, to infect him with light that would destroy him from the inside.

"You wouldn't want to kill my ally, just step away." The voice of the Grim Reaper commanded. Watcher gasped and turned around.

"Better watch how brightly you blast your light, sugar, you might even thaw some ice." He laughed and shoved his blade into her side before she could even think to do anything. Her eyes widened and her breath caught. "Don't worry, wouldn't be a fatal wound if it were used on a human, so it won't be fatal for you. But let's just see if Pitch or your friends regain consciousness first, shall we?" He reached down and grabbed the knife, twisting it a bit as he took it out, making Watcher writhe on the ground and yell. "You'll lose blood faster this way, but I really do need this, sweetie."

She used her remaining energy to spit at him. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, but you are so cute when you're losing."


End file.
